Doll
by ProjectM
Summary: She was nothing more but a toy. A temporary amusement for them to play with. A thing to discard when it became boring. They found out later however, she wasn’t really one to become satisfied with that arrangement now was she? [AU] [UNEDITED ON HOLD]


Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or its characters.

Title: Doll

Summary: She was nothing more but a toy. A temporary amusement for them to play with. A thing to discard when it became boring. They found out later however, she wasn't really one to become satisfied with that arrangement now was she?

Warning: Not your typical love story.

:::o:::o:::

**Doll **

**by: _girldisturbed _**

:::o:::o:::

-

Prologue

-

-

_I saw you the other day alone and unwanted _

_I felt bad for some reason _

_So I came closer and decided to say _

_Hey. Would you like to play? _

_-_

_-_

Hands closed in on the rope and pulled.

The curtain parted to reveal a small girl huddled in a corner.

A gag covering her mouth.

A blindfold for her eyes.

Two pieces of cloth binding her hands and feet.

And a cotton white shirt to cover her body that reached all the way to her knees.

He furrowed his brow and turned towards the figure of his older brother leaning by the wall behind him. "What's this brother?"

The figure leaned forward to reveal emerald eyes impatience lurking in their depths.

"A present from Mother of course. Hurry and open it Yazoo. I don't have time for this."

The boy glanced at the shaky figure who seemed to curl herself into a smaller ball at the sound of their voices. Yazoo frowned. What--?

"It seems I was right in assuming you both wouldn't appreciate something like this."

Startled they turned towards the voice of their mother and immediately bowed their heads for forgiveness. Closing the door after she entered she studied her sons and frowned when there were only two of them. "Where are the others?"

It was Sephiroth who answered. "Loz and Kadaj decided to accompany Cloud to the city."

Jenova frowned. "They are but kids. Why would he bring them along?"

"He thought it was good for them to understand the way our business works at and early age."

She nodded thoughtfully accepting Cloud's decision. Her head whipped around, long silver locks flying with the movement, to glare at the kneeling boy in front of her. "And why have you not joined them?"

Yazoo gulped and looked up turning pleading eyes to their mother. "I'm sorry mother but you know I can't stand commoners." The teenage boy hid a snort. Another one of the boy's tactics to escape punishment no doubt.

Her eyes softened at the look on his face "Yes. Well stand up silly boy. Your knees might begin to hurt from all that kneeling. Just make sure to go with them next time." She pulled the kneeling boy up from his position as she said it; dusting his clothes as he stood.

Yazoo smiled. "Yes, Mother." _Works every time. _

The silver haired teenager turned from the scene and focused instead on the girl when he heard her soft whimper. Mother had said she had a present for them to share during dinner that night.

He had fully expected another piece of land, or perhaps even a new sword. But instead, the curtain parted to reveal this…Thoughts cut short when his mother approached the girl and yanked her roughly out from her place on the platform to land on the carpeted floor, his eyes lit up when he heard another whimper wondering. Could _she be a whore? Is that why mother brought her here? For us to use? That's seems unlikely though. I taste magic coming from her. Though faint it was there. _

"What is she mother?" Jenova turned at Yazoo's question and smirked. "Why a present of course." Raising a hand she gestured for him to come closer and grabbed his shoulders to steer him to stand in front of the girl. "Now" she turned amused eyes to the older of the two and smiled encouragingly at the teenager saying a command of "Sephiroth come closer."

The older boy did as he was told and came to stand beside his younger brother, both now studying the tied up girl in front of them who had gone still when she landed on the floor.

Satisfied, Jenova stood up and took a seat at the nearby chair eyes gleaming in anticipation as she said "Your brothers have come. We wait for them. I want all of you to open your present at the same time."

Just as she said it the doors opened to reveal the three with Cloud being the last to enter, closing the door after he did so.

"You summoned us mother?"

She smiled and pointed a scarlet painted fingernail in the two's direction. "Hurry, your present awaits."

Standing when they all formed a small close circle around the girl she hid an amused smirk and stood. Walking towards them, Kadaj and Loz both stepped aside for her to enter and she kneeled in front of the girl, clutching the front of her shirt and pulling her to sit up. Her hands caressed her round cheeks and pulled away the gag binding her mouth in one quick motion. The girl cried out in pain and red lips trembled revealing a bruised jaw and a cut lip.

For a moment Jenova just stared at it, hands absently tracing the child's full red lips. Before she remembered her place when Cloud coughed. Sighing she raised a hand to untie the knot behind the blindfold.

The cloth fell away to reveal tightly closed lids and an overly pretty face despite it's bruising. Grabbing hold of the girl's delicate chin she jerked it roughly "Girl, open your eyes." When the child refused and instead turned away she raised a hand for a hard slap and did so three more times still proving unsuccessful when the girl's eyes remained close.

The hum of a sword being taken out from its sheath resounded and Sephiroth stepped forward saying "Allow me mother." Before bending to place its blade along the girl's jugular enough for the skin to break and draw a short line of blood.

"Mother told you to open your eyes slave. If you value your life, _Obey._"

Slowly heavy lids parted to reveal eyes of the blackest night staring back at them a glint of crimson swirling in her irises. There were three collective gasps from behind as they murmured _"Wiccan."_ in an awed tone thoughts simultaneously racing in wonder at how mother managed to catch a witch.

Jenova stood.

"Listen girl and listen well. I will only say this once and you will pay with your life should you choose to go against it. You are bound to this family now so you will cater to our every whim.

Should I tell you to jump from a cliff; you will do so without question.

Should I tell you to cut off one of your limbs, you will do so with so much as a wince.

From now on, your life shall cease to belong to you and instead be woven tightly around ours. Your father sold you to me in repayment to their heavy debt meaning the contract has been sealed following the laws of our kind when a witch is bound in blood. Not only will you be the one to suffer the consequences if you fail, your family's lives shall answer to it as well."

She held up a hand as a gesture to release the sword being held against her throat so the child could speak. "Is this understood?"

Breathing in and breathing out, obsidian eyes didn't even do so much as blink as she said a somewhat hoarse "Yes, mistress." in reply.

The woman laughed. Its harsh cackles grating on the witch's ears but nonetheless Tifa kept silent throughout her laughter. "Yes, yes. How very amusing. From now on slave. You shall address me as such." Jenova shook her head. Yes this would turn out interesting indeed. Glancing at her sons who had not managed to look away from the girl ever since she opened her eyes, she smirked.

_Interesting indeed. _

Turning away she approached the door "Enjoy your present boys. Don't forget to feed your pet. I shall turn in for today. All this excitement has become tiresome."

Bowing their heads they all murmured their thanks and bid their mother a good night. When the door closed, a spiky silver headed boy immediately shot up and came to stand in front of her. Pulling her face towards his for a closer look. "You're awfully pretty for a witch."

Loz grinned.

"Want to play?"

:::o:::o:::

A/N: I've got a question. Which one of these candies would you like paired up with Tifa?

a.) Cloud b.) Sephiroth c.) Yazoo d.) Loz e.) Kadaj f.) all of the above? –wink- -wink- possibly g.) Vincent?

Read and Review guys. Tell me which pairing pleases you most. :)


End file.
